Satellite Girl
by Cosmic Crow
Summary: [Discontinued] For someone born and raised in the Satellite, Liqiu Shen always had called the industrial, low life city her home. But she never thought that a rematch duel with an "old friend" will change her life? Will, that change be better for Liqiu or will it make worst for the 16 year old Satellite resident? Set around end of the Fortune Cup-Early Darker Signers Arc.
1. I: Five Years Old

**I: Five Years Old [Flashback]**

"Liqiu, come over here," she said.

My small body trembled a little as I approached the woman in the bed. She had a small, but a weak smile on her face as she saw me. I knew that she was sick, but I never thought that it would be this bad. My mother gently caressed my cheek and moved a small strand of my lilac colored hair away from my eyes. She tucked the small strand of hair behind my ear.

I asked, "When you will be able to get better mom?"

She looked at me, and she didn't say even a word to me. Instead, she looked at the night table. I watched as she gently lifts her upper body. She began opening the top drawer and took out three cards from there. Her expression changed from a weak smile to a solemn look. I don't know what was happening until she placed a deck of cards into my hands. I took a peek at the cards that she had given me. It was the deck of cards that she used in all of her duels. Some of her favorite cards were Sino Beast: Hǔ, Sino Dragon: Báilóng, Sino Elemental: Jīn, and Sino Deity: Chang'e.

While I was going through her deck, my eyes widen as I recognized those three cards. They were the tuner monster White Tiger Cub, the Syncro Monster Autumnal Beast Báihú, and the Metal Cyrsanthemums spell card.

"I can't keep them, mom. They're your cards," I said to her.

She replied, "No, Liqiu they aren't... They're your cards sweetie, and I know you will take good care of them for me."

She gently placed her hands on top of mine. I whimpered and cried softly to myself while looking at my mother. There are so many things that I wanted to ask, but she didn't have much time. Her sickness was killing her little by little. I didn't know what else to say to her. The last thing I remember was her whispering about some plans that she had hidden in her old workshop. The doctor who was taking care of my mother walked into the room with my father. They told me that they had to talk to my mother without me. I left her bedroom and walked into my room. It was the last time I saw my mother.

* * *

A week after she died, I was still trying to cope with the death of my mother. My dad was trying his best to take care of me while working at the plant. That night, my father already tucked me into bed. Just like the last six nights, I couldn't sleep again. I still couldn't get over the fact that she's gone. I looked to my right, and I saw that my glass was empty. Dad forgot to fill it up with some lukewarm water. As I got up, I noticed that the lights from the hall were on.

"So what you think Yingjie? We are leaving for China tonight, and tomorrow you will be working for one of the best duel runner companies there." said an unfamiliar voice.

My father replied, "Sure thing. I have been waiting for all these years to leave from this dump. There is nothing I can benefit from here since my wife died."

"What about the kid?" asked another voice.

He replied, "She can stay here since I don't have the time to take care of a spoiled rotten brat back in China."

A spoiled rotten brat? I didn't know what that meant, but the way that he said it was hurtful. He wanted to leave the Satellite and enjoy life in a different country. My father didn't care about my mother and me by the way he was talking. Instead of getting water, I returned to bed and tried to go to sleep without my cup of water. The lights from the hall were off, and that was the last time I saw my father.

* * *

Since my mother died and my father left me, I had to learn how to take care of myself. The only things I had were the clothes on my back, the locket that mom gave me for my 5th birthday, the deck of cards that mom gave me before she passed away, and a stuffed white tiger toy I had since I was a baby. The Satellite wasn't a safe place for a little girl like me. I had seen some of the shady stuff that goes down on these streets. Even though I wanted to stay here, I couldn't because I didn't want to cause any more trouble to the neighbors.

I left my house early in the morning with a small backpack that had my stuffed tiger toy and my deck of cards. None of the neighbors didn't even notice me leaving the small apartment complex. I began walking around the different districts of the Satellite. There weren't many safe places on the island, unfortunately. I had to be careful at all times when it came to being on the move. It was easy to attract someone's attention especially during this time of day.

So far, no one had noticed me wandering around the streets by myself. There were kids around my age walking and playing on the streets. Not many grown-ups were on the streets. I'm guessing that some of them were working at the plant at this time. As I continued walking, I heard a loud rumbling noise. My stomach was growling loudly. I didn't eat anything since I left the apartment. I sighed, and I continued wandering off on my own.

While I looked for food, I noticed a group of kids circling each other. I had no clue what was going on until a few kids ran passed by me. It seemed that the group of kids that were looking at something. I ran up toward the group to see what was happening. There were two kids around my age playing with dueling with cards. It caught my attention, and I tried to watch to see who was dueling. I jumped up and down to see the match.

I questioned myself, "Why do I have to be so short?"

I moved around to see if I could get a better view of the duel. As I tried to get closer, some of the other kids pushed me, and I fell to the ground.

"Well, that didn't work," I said.

A voice then asked, "Are you okay?"

Just after I fell, I saw a hand, and I looked up to see who's hand it was. It was a young boy with orange hair and dark gray colored eyes. He looked a bit worried since some of those boys bumped into me. I accepted the orange haired boy's hand, and he tried to help me up. Luckily I was able to get up, and I dusted off the dirt off my light pink jeans.

"I'm okay," I replied.

The orange haired boy said, "My name is Crow."

"I'm Liqiu," I said back.

Crow was a nice boy, and some of the other kids were also nice. They tried to teach more about duel monsters and how should I play my cards. Some of them were impressed that I had a full deck of cards. I told them that my mom used to be a top duelist back in her home country of China. A few of them laughed at my story, but Crow believed me. I met Yusei and Jack sometime after that since they were Crow's closest friends. They told me about Martha, and I could stay at her place.

I didn't believe them even until they introduced me to their adoptive mother. She was a nice and caring woman. There were a few other kids that lived with her, but Martha didn't mind taking care of another child. It took me a while to settle in with everyone. But I agreed with what Crow, Yusei, and Jack told me about her. Martha was like a mother to all of us, including to me. To some extent, she reminded me of my mother. I can say that I was able to find a new place to live, a place I call home.

* * *

** This ends the first chapter of Satellite Girl. Originally I wanted to write this story as an introduction one-shot for my fan character Liqiu, but I realized how long the word count (4,000+ words) and I decided to do several short chapters instead. The first chapter is 3 different flashbacks told in Liqiu's point of view just for a heads up. Well, for now, read and review.**


	2. II: Daily Life

**II: Daily Life**

"What do you mean that this seat isn't vinyl?" asked a young man.

A female voice stated, "I checked the material of the duel runner seat you brought me, and the material is starting to get soft just like leather. Vinyl is firmer since it's a synthetic material."

"Is there anything you can do about this?" he questioned her.

She replied, "We can barter duel runner seats since I do have a vinyl duel runner seat in stock."

"That sounds good, and I'm glad that someone told me about your shop. It's rare to see dealers in the Satellite who knows how to treat their customers," commented the customer.

She nodded and walked towards the back of her shop. The dealer was a girl of average height and build. She had near elbow length lilac purple hair that was in tied in a ponytail. The teenager had on an oil-covered light blue coveralls with a black tank top underneath it and a pair of yellow working boots on. Hanging on the teen's coverall pocket was an oil-slicked rag.

Her dark brown colored eyes scanned the entire back room as she looked for that duel runner seat. The lilac haired girl noticed the box that had the part her customer needed. She picked up the box and headed towards the front of the shop. The young man watched her return back to the counter with what he needed. He opened the box and pulled out the seat.

He felt the seat's texture, and it was firm like she said. There wasn't that chemical scent that leather has. A smile formed on the young man's face. He immediately put back the vinyl seat back in the packaging and carried it into his hands.

"It's just like you said um... Liqiu," said the man, "and here's the leather duel runner seat.

She replied, "Thank you, and I hope you have a good day."

Liqiu watched the customer leave her shop with his brand new duel runner seat. She dropped her head down the counter and laid on it. The lilac haired teen smiled and realized how many people came into her shop. Most of her customers were people who were replacing their counterfeit duel parts for the real thing. Liqiu knew about the dealers and people that would see counterfeit duel runner parts for a better price. At least, she didn't have to worry about more customers at this time.

"That was the last customer for the night," said Liqiu.

She regained her posture and looked around the shop. The place was quite small, but she was able to do something while living in the Satellite. Liqiu dug into the left pocket of her coveralls and took out a small set of keys. It was time to close the shop and head on home. The lilac haired teenager walked out of the shop and began locking the shop down. At least she didn't have to work until for the next two days.

As Liqiu finished up locking the shop for the night, she headed towards the garage next to the building. The lilac haired teen unlocked the garage door with the other key she had. She began pulling the chains of the garage door upwards. Liqiu was glad that she wasn't going to be working in the store this weekend.

Inside the garage was a pearl white colored hybrid-duel runner. It looked like a modern motorcycle with modifications made to it. Her duel runner has a black tinted face shield in the front. There was a curve-like blade guard on each other side that protects the steering controls. Her duel runner's blade guards had this white and black checker pattern on it.

Liqiu grabbed a white helmet from one of the hooks. It had this dusty pink chrysanthemum design on both sides. She removed her duel runner's kickstand and began pushing it towards the road. The lilac haired teenager closed and locked the garage door. After that, Liqiu left the garage and drove on her duel runner.

Despite being on a duel runner, Liqiu knew how dangerous it was to be around these parts of the Satellite especially after sunset. She knew about the shady people that would wander around here. There were also people that would try to steal a duel runner for themselves or scavenge the parts and try to make good money out of them. The 16 year old wasn't afraid of them since she deals with them in her shop almost 55 percent of the time. Plus she uses her duel runner as a mode of transportation majority of the time.

If she needed to duel someone, she removes the duel disk compartment and uses that. Liqiu didn't want to catch anyone's attention by challenging them to a turbo duel. The last thing she wanted was to head to the Facility. She sighed to herself and continued the ride. All she wanted was to change into pajamas and go back to bed.

It was a fifteen-minute ride from here to her home. Ever since she left Martha's place five years ago, Liqiu learned how to live on her own once again. She returned to her old home and tried to put into good use. Luckily, there hasn't been anyone living there for a while. That meant she had the entire building to herself and she didn't have to deal with annoying neighbors.

The lilac haired teen sighed to herself, and she glanced to her right. There were a small group of crooks that gave her a dirty look. Their eyes focused her white and black duel runner, not much to her surprise. Liqiu didn't want to deal with any of them since she was almost home. The 16 year old teenager adjusted the speed of her duel runner and rode off like the wind. A small dust cloud formed and the small group of crooks began coughing.

"Damn it! She's gone," said one of them.

Another replied, "We will get her the next time around."

From a distance, Liqiu glanced over again and smiled to herself. It was a relief that she was able to outspeed them for now. She didn't want to be overconfident since there were probably more people like them on every corner. The Chinese teenager had to be vigilant whenever she was on the streets whether it was day or night. For her, the good part was that she's almost home. That usually took her about a minute to get there.

Her dark brown eyes noticed a familiar older male teen sitting on the front steps of the apartment complex. The person immediately glanced over at the white and black duel runner. He smirked and made eye contact with the lilac haired teenager. The teenager was a fair skinned fellow with light red slick back hair and bluish green eyes. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, a dark green colored t-shirt, black worn out jeans, and black combat boots. On the left side of his face, he had a yellow criminal mark.

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of Satellite Girl. With this chapter, we get to know what Liqiu does for living as a 16 year old in the Satellite. Also, we get a brief description of the mystery teen who's waiting for Liqiu. For know, read and review.**


	3. III: Rematch- Part 1

**III: Rematch-Part 1**

"You've grown a bit there Qiu," he cockily said to her.

Liqiu replied, "And your attitude hasn't changed one bit Bohai."

The red haired teen's expression changed from a smirk to a full-on scowl at that moment. Bohai still had some leftover anger towards what she did to him about two years ago. He got arrested because Liqiu allowed the man he scammed go free and nearly killed her in a duel in that abandoned warehouse. Bohai believed that she has gotten weak after she got caught one time three years ago. She stopped getting involved in being his con art accomplice because of that.

Liqiu thought about those days when she used to scam and con people on the streets of the Satellite. That was after she left Martha's house. She met Bohai around that time after she was able to scam him over some duel runner parts that he found. They eventually became a team in which she was the grifter while Bohai was the thief. Because of their newfound success, Liqiu was called the Grifter of Satellite at one point. Her grifting days ended after she tried to scam a man named Robert Pearson and failed.

He helped her move onto a better path by helping the children work on his research, a duel runner engine. Pearson told her that he wanted those kids to fulfill their potential and that this could help her as well. She listened to those words and thought about what she wanted to do. Liqiu ended up severing all ties with Bohai because she wanted to move on. Seeing him sitting on the steps of the apartment complex meant that it wasn't good news.

"If you are here to recruit me to do your dirty work, then I'm not doing it," stated Liqiu.

Bohai retorted, "No, but you still owe me a rematch since our last duel was interrupted."

That explained everything since they didn't finish their duel in the abandoned warehouse. They destroyed the place when Liqiu commanded Sino Deity: Xihe to attack Bohai's Avenging Knight Parshath. She nearly won that duel but got hurt while the building was collapsing. Liqiu had the scar to prove it, but she still wanted to finish that duel they had. Bohai wanted the same, but for revenge. She closed her eyes and began thinking about her options.

Liqiu knew that Bohai wasn't the type of person that would not take no for an answer. They needed to do this duel, but without attracting a lot of attention since Bohai does have a criminal mark on his face. Also, she didn't want to get in trouble with Sector Security as well. The only way that they could duel was to go to a location that Sector Security doesn't patrol often. The lilac haired teen knew a place where they could duel.

She said, "Follow me."

Bohai raised an eyebrow, and he saw Liqiu driving slower. He didn't say a word, and he followed her to wherever they were going. The light red haired duelist didn't know where he was going nor what his former comrade was planning. Bohai looked at the duel runner that she was riding. He remembered a few years back when Liqiu said that she was going to build a duel runner. At that time, he thought his young friend was bluffing, but it happened. The 18 year old could use the opportunity to use steal it once after the duel was over.

It took them about 5 minutes to arrive at their location. Bohai saw that Liqiu took them to an abandoned lot, which was the perfect setting for their duel. Liqiu stopped her duel runner and pressed the silver button below.

"Duel disk disengaged," said a robotic voice.

She removed the duel disk compartment from the runner, and she connected to her right wrist. Liqiu pressed a few other buttons right after. Bohai didn't know what she was doing on her duel runner. He watched her moving back a few feet, and he just walked into position.

"You are making a mistake dueling me, Liqiu," stated Bohai.

Liqiu replied, "Says the guy who requested this duel in the first place."

During his time in the facility, he would try to duel the Facility's inmates. He was able to learn a few tricks from them during his time there. Now he wanted to prove that he was the better duelist once in for all.

"Let's duel!" shouted both duelists.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 4000**

* * *

Both duelists drew five cards from the top of their respective decks. Liqiu took a peek at the cards that were in her hand. Instead of smiling, the lilac haired girl thought about what she can do with her cards. In her hand, Liqiu had Sino Beasts: Jī, Shé, and Niú, which all of them were effect monsters. She also the trap cards Bestial Compatibility The 2nd Trine and the spell card Sino Transformation Yin in her hand.

"Looks like I have a good set up since I have the three cards to set up Bestial Compatibility The 2nd Trine," she said to herself.

Instead of looking at his opponent, Bohai took a look at his cards. He also needed to think about how to set up his cards. The light red haired duelist used a Parshath Agent deck, which was a deck that consists of mostly Light and Dark Attribute fairy monsters. He saw that he had Shining Angel, Airknight Parshath, and Hecatrice for his effect monsters. Bohai also had the trap cards Solemn Wishes and the spell card Mystik Wok in his hand. He can do something with cards that he has in his hands.

"Ladies first. I summon to field Sino Beast: Niú into the field in defense mode," said Liqiu.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Niú_

_Level: 2_

_Element: Earth_

_Attack: 200_

_Defense: 1100_

_Type: Beast/Effect_

_Card Description:_ _When this monster is normal summoned or special summoned in defense mode, you can summon another Sino Beast in defense that is the same level as Sino Beast: Niú._

* * *

She placed her chosen monster on her first monster card slot face up and in a horizontal position. A bright red color ox with gold horns appeared on the field. It turned blue right after that and Ox guarded itself.

"Because Niú is on the field in defense mode, I can summon another Sino Beast in defense mode that is the same level from my hand due to its effect. So here is Sino Beast: Jī," she stated.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Jī_

_Level: 2_

_Element: Earth_

_Attack: 1000_

_Defense: 300_

_Type: Winged Beast/Effect_

Card Description:_ If this monster along with another monster with the name Sino Beast is on the field is a target of a monster attack or a monster effect, it can negate that attack or effect._

* * *

Just like with Niú, the lilac haired duelist summoned another monster face up in a horizontal position. This time a bright red and gold rooster appeared on the field for a moment, and it turned blue.

"I place one card face down, and I end my turn," she said once more.

Liqiu ended up placing the trap card she needed in the spell and trap card zone. She needed to wait on her next turn to summon Sino Beast: She so she can activate her trap card. All she could do was watch Bohai make his move. Despite having three monsters cards and two trap cards, he knew what he could do.

"From my hand, I can discard Hecatrice, and send it to Graveyard so I can add the continuous spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck to my hand," stated Bohai.

Bohai revealed his Hecatrice monster card and discarded it. He picked up Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from his deck. Bohai added that card to his hand.

He said, "I play the spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. You should know what happens next Qiu."

"Once per turn, you can special summon one fairy type monster from your hand if you have no monsters on your side of the field," replied Liqiu.

Bohai responded, "That's right, and I special summon Shining Angel to the field in attack mode."

* * *

_Shining Angel_

_Level: 4_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 1400_

_Defense: 800_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face up Attack Position. _

* * *

For the special summon, a blonde haired man with large white angel wings appeared on the field. She thought about the monsters he had in his deck. His Parshath fairies were known to do piercing damage towards their opponents. Luckily she had Sino Beast: Jī in defense mode.

"I sacrifice my Shining Angel and send Airknight Parshath to the field in attack mode," he stated.

* * *

_Airknight Parshath_

_Level: 5_

_Element: Light_

_Attack: 1900_

_Defense: 1500_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

His Shining Angel monster disappears from the field, and it moves to his Graveyard. Bohai placed the monster he summoned in the same spot where Shining Angel used to be. An angel-like knight wearing a blue-green armor appeared on the field with a sword at hand.

"Airknight Parshath! Attack Sino Beast: Jī directly!" exclaimed Bohai.

Liqiu responded, "Not so fast. As long as Sino Beast: Jī is on the field along with another Sino Beast, it can negate Airknight Parshath's attack."

As Airknight Parshath was about to attack Jī, a light blue barrier appears in front of the Fairy type monster. It blocks the angel knight attack, and Airknight Parshath returns to his side of the field. Bohai growled lightly and thought about how she set up her monsters.

"She knew that was I was going to find a way to summon Airknight Parshath. It's impressive, but not enough to stop me," he said to himself.

Without saying another word, he placed his trap card face down, and that was the end of his first turn. Liqiu drew the top card from her deck. Her dark brown eyes scanned the card she picked up. The card in her hand was Elemental Protector, a trap card. Most of the times, she would discard the card so she could activate either Shé's special ability or Lóng's special ability. But she didn't have any tuner monsters in her hand to use this card.

"I summon Sino Beast: Shé in attack mode. I also switch Jī and Niú to attack mode," said Liqiu.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Shé _

_Level: 2_

_Attribute: Fire_

_Attack: 600_

_Defense: 700_

_Type: Serpent/Effect_

_Card Description: By discarding a card from your hand, __Shé can decrease an opponent's monster by 200 Attack Points._

* * *

Out to the field, a red and gold colored snake appears on Liqiu's side right next to Jī. She also changed her two other monsters positions from defense mode to attack mode. Liqiu was happy to see the required monsters on her side. She needed to wait for Bohai's next turn active her trap card, Beastial Compatability The 2nd Trine.

She stated, "From my hand, I play the continuous spell card Sino Transformation Yin. What this spell does is double the attack points of all Sino Beasts with an even-numbered level. Jī, Shé, and Niú are all level two monsters, so their attack points double. This spell has a secondary effect, and Shé gets a 200 attack point bonus since the snake always is Yin in the Chinese Zodiac."

* * *

_Sino Transformation Yin_

_Type: Continuous Spell_

_Card Description: __The attack points of level 2 and level 4 Sino Beasts double. If Sino Beast: Shé is on the field, this card gains an additional 200 attack points._

* * *

Yin mark appears on all four beasts, and all of them glowed a red while their attack points increased. Liqiu hoped that Bohai had a way to make his counterattack since he wasn't doing so hot right now.

* * *

_Sino Beast: Niú_

_Attack: 200 - 400 (+200)_

* * *

_Sino Beast: Jī_

_Attack: 1000 - 2000 (+1000)_

* * *

_Sino Beast: Shé_

_Attack: 600 - 1400 (+800)_

* * *

"Now Jī, attack Airknight Parshath with Feather Storm!" exclaimed Liqiu.

The gold and red colored rooster swiftly charges itself at the angel knight monster and attacks it with its feathers. Airknight Parshath was gone, and it cost Bohai 100 of his life points.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 3900**

* * *

She stated, "Now I can attack you directly. Shé takes away some of Bohai's life points."

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 2500**

* * *

It wasn't over for Bohai. There was one more Sino Beast that needed to attack him. He watched as Liqiu commanded the red and gold bull to attack him. From that attack, he lost 400 more life points.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 2100**

* * *

_"I need to find a way to make a comeback and soon,"_ he said to himself.

From afar, a short clown like man watched the two duelists dueling at night. Standing right next to him was a Sector Security officer. The short man had spiky purple hair, and he was wearing a red and gold coat with a black collar, which had a gold trim to it. He also had on a white shirt underneath that had a gold lining. The purple haired person was wearing a pair of white colored pants and a pair of black and gold boots on his feet.

His eyes shifted towards the girl that was dueling the criminal in front of her. He saw what kind of cards Liqiu used and remembered something about them from an old case that was solved 11 years ago. A family was looking for a daughter that ran away 19 years ago, but she died eight years ago. They searched for the deck the woman used when she used to be a professional duelist back in her day. Now they see this lilac haired teen using it.

The Sector Security officer asked, "Should we stop and arrest them, boss?"

"No, but we should formally investigate the girl using the deck to see if she can tell us how she got the deck in the first place," said the short man.

* * *

**This ends the third chapter and the first part of this two-part chapter. The next chapter will conclude the duel for good. As for how I wrote the duel, its the first time trying to do something like this in a long time. But I hope to improve on that as this story goes on. For now, read and review. **

**Chinese names Translations and meanings**

_**Jī: Comes from the han character 雞, which translates to Chicken/Fowl.**_

_**Shé: Comes from han character 蛇, which translates to Snake/Serpent.**_

_**Lóng: Comes from the han character 龍, which translates to dragon.**_

_**Niú: Comes from the han character 牛, which translates to Cow/Bull/Ox/Buffalo [basically a general name for bovine animals].**_


	4. IV: Rematch- Part 2

** IV: Rematch- Part 2**

The Sector Security officer didn't say a word, and he continued watching the duel alongside his boss. It wasn't every day that the head of special investigations goes to Satellite. He also thought about his boss's true intentions were for the girl. As for Lazar, he was interested to see how this duel was going to play out.

_"We will figure out who you are sooner or later,"_ he said to himself.

As the duel continued, Bohai drew a card from the top of his deck. His eyes widen, and a cocky smile appeared on his face. He took a lot of big turns that last turn, but he was now ready to make a comeback.

The light red-haired teen said, "Since I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon a monster from my hand. The monster I'm calling out is The Agent of Force: Mars in attack mode. "

* * *

_The Agent of Force- Mars_

_Level: 3_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 0_

_Defense: 0_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: This card is unaffected by any Spell Cards. While you control a face-up"The Sanctuary in the Sky" and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK and DEF by the difference between your and your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

Bohai places the monster card of choice onto his duel disk. A muscular man with angel wings appeared. The level three was wearing red robes and wield a hammer-like weapon, and it looked like it was ready to attack.

"From my hand, I play the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky. You remember what this card does Qiu," mockingly said Bohai.

* * *

_The Sanctuary in the Sky_

_Type: Field Spell_

_Card Description: Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that Fairy monster becomes 0._

* * *

Liqiu recalled the last time that they dueled. Getting rid that card was a pain for her and she hated that card's effect. Bohai plays the card and places the card in the field zone. A huge ancient floating building appears in front of both duelists. Luckily his The Agent monster doesn't gain life points since she has more life points than him. Liqiu still needed to think carefully about her next move.

He stated, "I end my turn."

"My draw," she said.

The lilac-haired teen drew the top card of her deck and took a peek at it. It was Sino Dragon: Báilóng, one of the four Sino Dragons. She had to sacrifice one her monsters so she can summon it.

"Even though I have the three Sino Beasts to play active my trap, Bohai probably has a card that can negate and destroy this card's effect. I have to play safe for now," she said.

Liqiu stated, "I sacrifice Sino Beast: Niú and I summon Sino Dragon: Báilóng to the field in attack mode. With that, I'll end my turn."

* * *

_Sino Dragon: Báilóng_

_Level: 6_

_Attribute: Water_

_Attack: 2200_

_Defense: 1800_

_Type: Dragon/Effect_

_Card Description: When a Sino monster is a target of a monster effect, targeted, send one card from the field to the Graveyard. Sino Dragon: Báilóng becomes the target, and it goes to the Graveyard. Bailong returns to the field during the end phase in Defense Mode._

* * *

She discards Sino Beast: Niú from the field and sent the level 2 monster card to the grave. Liqiu moved forward to play the Sino Dragon card from her hand. A white Chinese dragon appears on the girl's side of the field that was ready to attack. Instead of attacking, Báilóng looks straight at its opponent. Bohai didn't react to the angry-looking dragon. He drew a card from the deck, and he looked at it. It was the tuner monster The Agent of Mystery: Earth. Bohai smiled since he knew how to corner her now.

"I summon to the field the tuner monster, The Agent of Mystery: Earth in attack mode," said Bohai.

* * *

_The Agent of Mystery- Earth_

_Level: 2_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 1000_

_Defense: 800_

_Type: Fairy/Tuner_

_Card Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add The Agent monster from your Deck to your hand, except The Agent of Mystery - Earth. While The Sanctuary in the Sky is face-up on the field, you can add on Master Hyperion from your Deck to your hand instead._

* * *

Liqiu muttered under her breath, "Fuck."

The light red-haired teen placed that card on his monster zone. A purple skinned angel-like monster wearing blue and green robes appears. Even though the tuner monster wasn't that strong, that wasn't Bohai's objective.

"Usually when this monster is normal summoned, I can add a The Agent monster except this monster from my deck to my hand. Since I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, I can add one Master Hyperion from my deck to my hand," stated Bohai.

He watched as that one card appeared from his deck. It was time to summon his ace monster to the field now. Bohai was ready to play catch up now.

"I banish The Agent of Force- Mars, so I can special summon the monster Master Hyperion in attack mode," he called.

* * *

_Master Hyperion_

_Level 8_

_Attribute: Light_

_Attack: 2700_

_Defense: 2100_

_Type: Fairy/Effect_

_Card Description: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by banishing one The Agent monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish one LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target one card on the field; destroy that target. While The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

The Agent of Force- Mars disappears, and the light red-haired teen puts Master Hyperion on to the monster zone. Master Hyperion was a giant ancient fairy-like creature. Liqiu recalled the last time she had faced that monster. She thought that she was going to lose until she was able to Synchro Summon Sino Deity: Xihe. She thought about her current condition. She didn't have any tuner monsters for a Synchro Summon, Liqiu needed to be patient.

Bohai said, "Now Master Hyperion's ability activates. By banishing one Light-attribute fairy monster from the Graveyard and I can destroy of your cards. Since I have The Sanctuary of the Sky up on my field, I can do it up to two times. For this first turn, I banish my Shining Angel to destroy your facedown card."

After banishing his monster from the graveyard, Master Hyperion attacks the facedown card, sending it to the Graveyard. Liqiu thought about the next monster can destroy another card.

He continued, "I banish Heactrice from my Graveyard to destroy Sino Beast: Jī."

"Not so fast, I use Báilóng's special effect. By sending one card to my Graveyard, Báilóng can take Jī's place, and it gets destroyed until your end phase," responded Liqiu.

She sent her Elemental Protector trap card and Báilóng moves in front of Jī, and it gets destroyed. Bohai shrugged it off since he knew that he had to end his turn there.

Bohai said, "That was quick thinking there Qiu, but you won't be able to save yourself during my next turn. I end my turn."

As Liqiu said, Báilóng reappears on her side of the field after Master Hyperion destroyed it. It was her turn finally. She carefully placed her hand on top her card deck, Liqiu thought about what card was she about to draw. She drew the top card and thought about what could it be. Her dark brown eyes widen as she noticed the card she had drew.

"It's a tuner monster, and I needed this card right now," said Liqiu, "I summon the tuner monster, Sino Elemental: Tǔ to the field in attack mode."

* * *

S_ino Elemental: Tǔ_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Attack: 1200 ATK _

_Defense: 900 DEF_

_Type: Fairy/Tuner/Effect_

_Card Description: When successfully summoned, you can special summon one Earth-attribute monster with less than 1000 attack points from the Graveyard in attack mode._

* * *

Once she placed the card vertically, Liqiu knew how this duel was going to end since she had required level monsters. Sino Elemental: Tǔ was small earth spirit, and it wore a small medallion that had the han character 土, which means Earth.

She explained, "Since I have successfully summoned Tǔ to the field, I bring back an Earth-attribute monster with less than 1000 attack points. So Sino Beast: Niú returns in attack mode."

Returning to the field was the red and gold bull. Due to Transformation-Yin, Niú's attack points double from 200 to 400 again. Now, this was getting excited since she can perform that Synchro Summon.

"I tune my level 2 Niú and my level 2 Jī with my level 3 Tǔ to bring forward this monster. When the stars illuminate the night skies, the moon is just as bright in the night skies. Now the moon will fight to protect itself from harm's way. I Synchro Summon Sino Deity: Chang'e".

* * *

_Sino Deity: Chang'e_

_Level: 7_

_Attribute: Earth_

_Summoning Requirements: 1 tuner+1 or more Earth monsters_

_Attack: 2400_

_Defense: 1500_

_Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect_

_Card Description: When this monster is successfully Synchro Summoned, the opponent must send two spell cards from the field to the Graveyard. Once per turn: For every card in the Graveyard, all monsters on the opponents' side of the loses 200 attack points for every card that is in the Graveyard._

* * *

Liqiu smiled once she placed that Synchro Monster onto her duel disk. Appearing on the lilac-haired girl's side of the field was a beautiful woman wearing a light blue-green and pink traditional hanfu dress. Her hair was in an updo, which was held up by different hair ornaments.

"Before I can start my attack, I switch Sino Dragon: Báilóng from defense mode to attack mode," she said, "now Chang'e is ready to battle against Master Hyperion."

She changed the dragon card's position and the white Chinese dragon was in a battle ready position. As for Bohai, he looked at the monsters that were in attack position. None of her monsters were strong enough to defeat Master Hyperion. He laughed at the girl's bold response.

Bohai stated, "I think you go back to your basic math Liqiu. My Master Hyperion has more attack points than Chang'e."

"I know, but watch this. Since I was able to Synchro Summon Chang'e, you must send two spell cards to the Graveyard," stated Liqiu.

The light red haired teen scoffed and took his Valhalla, Hall of the Fame and The Sanctuary of the Sky away from their respective slots. He sent both cards to the Graveyard. Liqiu watched as The Sanctuary of the Sky disappears, and the field was back to normal. She was glad that she was able to send those two cards to the Graveyard.

She said, "There is more. Once per turn, for every card that is in your Graveyard, for every card in the Graveyard, all monsters on your field lose 200 attack points. Since you have three cards in your Graveyard, your monsters lose 600 attack points each."

"What!" yelled Bohai.

* * *

_The Agent of Mystery- Earth_

_Attack: 1000 - 400 [-600]_

_Master Hyperion_

_Attack: 2700 - 2100 [-600]_

* * *

"Chang'e attack Master Hyperion with Moonlit Dance," said Liqiu.

The goddess-like monster approaches Hyperion and attacks the ancient fairy monster. Bohai's expression changes as he loses 300 life points from that attack. It wasn't over yet since his tuner monster was still standing there. He closed his eyes and smiled at his former friend. No, not his former friend, but a friend and a great rival. He knew that Liqiu has changed and it was for the better. He hasn't battled a formidable opponent since he got arrested.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 1800**

* * *

Liqiu stated, "Now it's time for Báilóng to deal the final blow. Báilóng use White Stream on The Agent of Mystery- Earth!"

The white dragon attacked the light purple-skinned fairy with a pure white light beam. It was the end for Bohai and his remaining life points. He knew it was over when Liqiu activated Chang'e's special ability on both of his monsters. But for some reason, he was okay with losing the match.

* * *

**Liqiu: 4000**

**Bohai: 0**

* * *

Liqiu watched her monsters disappear, and everything was back to normal. She was relieved that she was able to win the duel against Bohai. While they were dueling, the lilac haired teen noticed how different Bohai was acting during their duel. He seemed to be happy despite losing that many life points. She thought he was masking his anger by being happy. That is what Bohai usual does whenever he's about to lose the duel.

As she was about to approach him, the light red haired duelist began walking towards her. She stopped and watched until he was about three feet away from her. There was an awkward silence between both duelists. It lasted about a few minutes until the 18 year old began ruffling her lilac purple hair with his right hand. Liqiu reacted by punching Bohai on his right shoulder.

"What was that for Qiu!" yelled Bohai.

Liqiu yelled back, "For messing up my hair Bo!"

She puffed her cheeks and gave him an angry pout. He laughed at the 16 year old's reaction. Moments later, the two duelists laughed together. It had been a while since they had a good laugh together.

"I have to admit Liqiu. You aren't weak," said Bohai.

"What made you think that I was weak?" she asked him.

He replied, "A lot of things, but I realized that I was weak since I first arrived in the facility."

"You're not weak Bohai," said Liqiu, "you were just misguided."

Misguided was a huge understatement. He has done more harm than good during the last couple of years. Him getting arrested was a huge turning point, and the facility helped him. Liqiu was able to avoid all of that by just meeting one person. For him, it took him a few people from the facility to help him out.

She said to him, "That was a good duel Bohai."

"It was, and I hope to see you around these parts," he replied.

Liqiu smiled and walked away from the older Chinese teen. She began setting up her duel runner. A few minutes later, the lilac haired girl drove off. Bohai watched his friend leave until he went his separate way. Lazar, who had been watching the duel wasn't surprised. He could tell that the girl was a few steps ahead from start to finish.

The purple haired man also noticed something about the girl. He saw something on the girl's right forearm. Lazar wasn't sure what the girl had, but he'll have to wait. He was able to get information on her dueling style and what kind of deck she uses in a battle.

Lazar said, "This is all the information I was able to get on you."

* * *

**This concluded the last part of the duel and the story's fourth chapter. Looks like Liqiu was able to win her duel against Bohai without losing any life points. The next chapter is going to less suspenseful and more lighthearted. For now, read and review.**

**Chinese to English Translations**

**_Báilóng: Comes from the han characters 白龍, which translates to "white dragon"._**

_**Tǔ: Comes from the han character 土, which translates to the word "Earth".**_


	5. V: Babysitting

**V: Babysitting**

After working five days straight, Liqiu needed to take a break from it all. She always closes her shop during the weekends. The 16 year old would spend her time doing errands. But today was different for the lilac haired girl. Two days ago, Crow came to visit Liqiu at her shop. He told her that he needed some help taking care of the kids at his hideout. Liqiu didn't mind seeing the kids once again since it been a while since she had seen them.

The lilac haired teen wanted to give her duel runner a routine check-up before heading out. Liqiu always wanted to make sure her duel runner was in tip-top shape. Her dark brown eyes look straight at the computer screen in front of her. She analyzed the data in front of her. It showed an image of her duel runner and the parts were labeled. Everything glowed green, and she smiled at the results.

"Everything looks perfect. It's time for me to head near the Daedalus Bridge," she said.

Liqiu stood up, and she took her helmet from one of the hooks and placed it on the table. She continued to get ready for her ride near the bridge. She pulled her shoulder-length lilac hair in a ponytail with a white colored scrunchie. Liqiu dusted off the dust of her off black colored jeans and began turning off everything in her garage. She places a couple of bags onto the back of her duel runner. She tied down the bags with some small bungee cords so the bags won't escape.

A few minutes later, the Chinese teen drove off and away from the apartment complex. Liqiu looked around, and she saw the citizens of the Satellite doing their own thing. Some of them were dueling on the sidewalks while others were doing errands. A few people here and there were scamming people in broad daylight. She looked away and continued driving to her destination.

Near the Daedalus Bridge, an orange haired teenager was polishing a black colored duel runner. His gray eyes looked at the children running and playing. He smiled and thought about what he was going to do today. Most of the of time, the kids were able to take care of themselves while he was gone. But today was different. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone.

Crow didn't like leaving them, but at least he was able to find someone he trusts to take care of them for today. Plus the kids knew the person who was going to taking care of them for the day. He even went to the trouble of visiting his friend's duel runner parts shop a few days ago in regards to babysitting the kids. Crow didn't think that she'll say yes like that. But then again, he wasn't the only person who was good with kids. He knew that he could trust her.

"Looks like I made here on time," she said.

His gray colored eyes looked over in the direction of the voice. He could hear the sound of a duel runner heading towards his direction. The duel runner stopped just a few feet from where he was standing. While sitting on top of her duel runner, Liqiu took off her white colored helmet and placed it on her lap. Crow smiled at her while she looked at him.

Crow wondered, "So this is the duel runner you have been working on, Liqiu."

"The same one Crow. I am glad that I finished it," replied Liqiu, "for the last month and a half, I put nothing but blood, sweat, and tears into this duel runner."

He said, "I can tell, and I hope you have been practicing your turbo dueling skills."

"I have Crow, and we should have a turbo duel one of these days," she responded.

Crow said, "Maybe once after the bridge is complete."

Liqiu looked straight at the Daedalus Bridge, which was nearby. At first, she didn't have any thoughts about the incomplete bridge. But this time, Liqiu wondered if the bridge will bring the Satellite and New Domino City together once again. She heard about the legend of the man who built a bridge and tried to fly to the other side with the help of his duel runner. The 16 year old wondered how much of that story was true.

As she parked her duel runner, a group of kids ran towards her and Crow. The lilac haired teen just smiled and watched them gather around her.

"You're here," said one kid.

Another child asked, "Is that your new duel runner Liqiu?"

She smiled and replied, "Yes, it's my duel runner. I just finished building it."

"Will you teach me how to duel Liqiu?" asked another kid.

Liqiu said, "Of course."

As Liqiu was trying to settle in, Crow saw how patient and easygoing she with them. Some of them were even able to calm down in the process. He didn't have to worry about them that much with Liqiu around. Crow wasn't surprised since she was good with kids as well. As for him, it was time for him to leave. Liqiu and the kids watched him as he was getting ready.

Crow said, "I'll be back later. If I am not back by dusk, make sure you get the kids to bed Liqiu."

"Try not to get arrested Crow," replied Liqiu.

He responded, "I can't promise you that Liqiu."

She rolled her eyes at his response. The lilac-haired girl wasn't surprised by her friend's words. He has done this before, and it has gotten him in trouble multiple times. Liqiu also knew that he steals those cards for the children and teach them how to duel. To her, Crow was a modern version of Robin Hood. Steal for the rich and give to the poor.

As Crow leaves the hideout, Liqiu looked over at the children. Since she didn't know how long he was going be out, Liqiu walked inside, and the children followed her. Her eyes focused on the TV that was there, The Fortune Cup was still going on, and she had been watching all those duels. What surprised her the most was Yusei's participation in the tournament. She was glad that he was able to make it to New Domino City despite the fact Sector Security caught him.

Liqiu also thought that the kids wouldn't mind watching the tournament too. She approached remote and turned on the TV. The children gathered around her, and they saw the small screen.

"The final duel of Fortune Cup will be between the reigning king, Jack Atlas and Satellite's Last Hope, Yusei Fudo!" exclaimed the announcer.

Liqiu said, "Yusei managed to win his way to battle against Jack after all."

"Who do you think is going to win the Fortune Cup?" asked Kokoro.

Liqiu saw Kokoro standing right next to her. The Chinese teenager knew that Jack was a great duelist ever since their days in the Satellite. She wasn't surprised that he was able to make it to New Domino City and become the King. As for Yusei, Liqiu acknowledged him as a good duelist too even back in the days. After seeing his recent duels on TV, the lilac haired teen could tell that he was improving.

Ginga replied, "Of course Jack is going to win. He's the King for a reason."

"I say that Yusei is going to win this duel," said Liqiu.

The maroon haired boy asked, "Why do you think Yusei is going to win this duel Liqiu?"

"Because the Yusei who is dueling now has been improving so much since the start of the tournament," she said.

It wasn't the best answer the 16 year old girl had, but she could see that Yusei was dueling much more differently than he used to back then. Even though some of his strategies were predictable, Liqiu was impressed by the new ways he defeats his opponents. Since he was going to battle against Jack, Liqiu thought about how intense this duel might get.

Throughout the entire day, Liqiu watched TV with them. She also had practice duels with Ginga, Taiga, and Daichi near the hideout. Liqiu even cooked some dinner for the kids with the food she brought from her home with her electric stove. As she was eating, Liqiu looked straight at the uncomplete bridge once more. She thought about how many people tried to make into the city. It was somewhat impossible to leave Satellite, but she knew people who have done it.

Jack, Yusei, and her father have all managed to leave the Satellite. She wasn't sure how her father did it, but she knew that he was far away from here and has been for a long time. Liqiu shrugged it off, and she focused on eating her food. As she was eating her food, the Chinese teenager hears the noise of a duel runner engine. Her dark brown eyes focused on the familiar black duel runner that was coming this way.

The children began running towards the black duel runner. Liqiu followed them to make sure they don't get hurt. She watched the black duel runner stop. Crow removed his helmet, and he saw the kids standing there.

"Did you guys behave while Liqiu was around?" asked Crow.

Kokoro replied, "We did."

"I can vouch for all of that, and we were having a lot of fun while you were gone," stated Liqiu.

He said, "Since you guys behaved so good, I managed to get you gifts again,"

As Crow was giving out those cards, Liqiu just smiled. Crow was always thinking about the well-being of others. He has been dedicating his life to care for those children and teaching them how to duel. Liqiu knew about the promise Pearson made to Crow before he passed away. All she can is that Crow has been doing a good job taking care of the children and Pearson's duel runner, Blackwing.

The children ran off with their new cards and left the teens behind. Crow and Liqiu looked over at each other all of a sudden. It was no surprised for them to see the kids run off like that with those cards.

"So did you manage to make your perfect escape?" asked Liqiu.

Crow replied, "I did, and I luckily didn't get caught."

"That's good because I don't want to be your accomplice if you have gotten in trouble," she said, "so, I will see you around."

He replied, "See you later, Liqiu."

Liqiu walks off and heads towards her duel runner. She puts her helmet on and unlocks her ride. The 16 year old Chinese girl puts her helmet and turns it on. A few moments later, Liqiu drives off, and the 17 year old turbo duelist watched his friend leave his base. She had a good time taking care of the kids, and tomorrow was going just dealing with the errands she couldn't do today.

* * *

**This ends the fifth chapter of Satellite Girl. As I said in my last note, this chapter was an easygoing chapter since we did have an intense duel in the last two chapters. With this chapter, it was inspired by Ep. 30 of the anime, but the chapter was set around Ep. 25 (which was the start between Yusei and Jack's duel in the Fortune Cup). All I can say about the next chapter is that we will get to see Lazar once again and Liqiu's encounter.**


	6. VI: Tiger vs Clown

**VI: Tiger vs Clown**

After the long weekend, Liqiu was back at her duel parts shop. Most days, she would be handling customers' requests, but today was different. There weren't many customers going to her store. The lilac haired teen could always close the shop early and head to her worship. Liqiu groaned and laid her head on the counter. Her eyes focused on the clock that was up on the wall.

_"2:45... If no one comes in 15 minutes, I'm closing the shop early today,"_ she said.

For the next 15 minutes, she was walking back and forward the shop out of boredom. Since then, no one has entered her shop. It was 3:00 PM, and she could close the shop for the day. Liqiu felt a bit sad about it, but she couldn't do much about it. She took the keys to the shop and garage, and she approached the open-closed sign. Liqiu flipped it from open to closed, and she walks out.

As the 16 year old began closing her shop, Liqiu watched as a fancy black car stop in front of her shop. Instead of stopping, the lilac haired teen continued her task at hand. All she wanted to do was to go to her workshop by her home and work on her duel runner. Liqiu began walking to the side of the building and headed towards the garage. Her eyes stared straight at the black car in front of her shop.

"It's still there," she muttered to herself.

Liqiu returned to whatever she was doing, and she began opening the garage. Once she opened the garage door, she closed her eyes. The lilac haired teenage knew that something was up since a car shouldn't be parked that long. She believed whoever was in the car walked out already and followed her to where she was.

Liqiu said, "Whoever you are, I know you are hiding behind those garbage cans."

Walking from where he was hiding, Lazar revealed himself to Liqiu. The 16 year old teen's eyes focused on the short man standing in front of her. Her eyes focused on the fancy clothes the purple haired man was wearing. Liqiu could tell that he was from the New Domino City right away.

Liqiu asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lazar. I'm the Head of Special Investigations for Sector Security," responded Lazar.

Liqiu's expression changed from serious to confused in a matter of seconds. She wondered why someone from Sector Security wanted to talk to her. The teen was sure she wasn't doing anything illegal that would cause Sector Security to come over here. Liqiu wasn't sure what this Lazar guy wanted from her.

All she could do is continue what she was doing while asking him questions. Liqiu continued walking towards her duel runner.

"What does Sector Security want with me?" she asked him.

He replied, "There were rumors about a duelist using a deck that was supposed to be lost 11 years ago."

Liqiu looked over at her duel runner immediately. All she knew was that her mother gave her that deck 11 years ago. She never knew that Sector Security was looking for that deck. The 16 year old didn't necessarily trust Sector Security, but she wanted to know more. Liqiu carefully thought about her next action.

As for Lazar, he focused on the teen's movements. The purple haired saw the duel runner that the 16 year old had in her possession. He watched her leave the garage with the white and black duel runner and a helmet in her hands. Lazar noticed the oil-stained clothes the Chinese teenager had on.

"Don't you have any clean clothes to put on?" complained Lazar.

Liqiu retorted, "Yes, but I would have to go home and change my clothes there. I doubt you want to waste any of your precious time since you told me about the questioning."

Lazar knew she didn't like him and or even Sector Security from her attitude. He wasn't sure what he expected from this Satellite native. As of now, the lilac haired girl was cooperating, and she wasn't acting out in any way. But that didn't mean much because Lazar wanted to get more information about her. All he knew was the deck she uses and her name, which he found out from another Satellite resident. It wasn't enough, but Lazar hoped to get answers from Liqiu.

Liqiu, on the other hand, she followed Lazar to where the black car was. The 16 year old girl puts on her helmet and hops onto her white and black duel runner. She didn't want to go inside someone's car and it more convenient for her to follow it while riding her duel runner.

Liqiu asked, "Will Sector Security confiscate my duel runner and deck once I'm in New Domino City?"

"In most cases, yes, but your situation is different. I talked to Director Goodwin, and he told me to bring you to the city for questioning. So no, Sector Security won't confiscate your runner and deck," responded Lazar.

She nodded, and Liqiu watched as the driver opens the car's passenger door for Lazar. It took them less than a minute for them to leave. Liqiu followed the black car from behind, so she doesn't get lost. The 16 year old Chinese teenager saw the car entered through a pipeline. Liqiu knew about the pipeline and how it connects both the Satellite and New Domino City. It was the only way to get to the city.

Liqiu believed that her father and his "friends" left the Satellite through the pipeline. If so, did he even make to the city without getting caught? She sighed, and she rode in the same direction as the car. Liqiu couldn't believe that she was able to leave the Satellite even if it was for a little bit. She was aware of how people from the city look down at people like her. As someone who sells duel runner parts, she had a couple of customers from the city.

Most of the time, they would act like know-it-alls and still get their information wrong. But they would remind her that she just another poor Satellite brat. Even though she doesn't trust Lazar, Liqiu had no choice since she knew what would happen if she disobeys someone of that authority. The lilac haired saw the black car making a left turn, and she did the same thing as well. In a few minutes, she finally has reached New Domino City.

She smiled to herself, and Liqiu in front of her. What she noticed was the graffiti and markings on some of the buildings. Even though she was in the city, this area reminded of her Satellite a little bit. Liqiu didn't say much, and her eyes focused on the tall building. It was the Sector Security building. She has finally arrived at the place.

"I can't believe I'm here. I wish this questioning goes well," said Liqiu.

The Chinese teenager sighed, and she parked her duel runner in front of the Sector Security building. Once Liqiu removed her helmet, she watched as that Lazar guy exited from the fancy black car. Shortly after that, Liqiu watched as a Sector Security duel runner parked right next to the luxurious car. Her dark brown colored eyes watched as the officer approach Lazar. Since the trip to the city, Liqiu doesn't recall seeing a Sector Security officer accompanying Lazar.

It was strange until the Sector Security officer approached the lilac haired girl. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and he placed them on Liqiu's wrists, much to her surprise.

She asked, "What the hell is this?"

"I don't see anything wrong with this," sarcastically replied Lazar, "by the way, we will be confiscating your deck and duel runner until this investigation is over."

Liqiu saw the mischievous grin on the short man's face. Despite agreeing with Lazar's request, she was wearing some handcuffs. Now she had to be questioned by him and probably another officer who worked with him. The Chinese teenager was pretty sure what was going to happen to her. It was bad enough she got tricked by that Sector Security fool. Now she had to worry about her, her duel runner, and her deck as well.

She asked, _"What the fuck should I do now?"_

"I will contact the family and tell them about the new details of the Shen Case," said Lazar, "take this girl to the interrogation room immediately."

The officer replied, "Yes, sir. Now move Satellite Scum."

He pushed the Chinese teen hard onto the ground. Liqiu stood up, and she began walking to the station. The officer continued repeating the same actions while taunting the 16 year old. Liqiu wondered about what Lazar said before. She wanted to know more about this Shen Case and her involvement in that case. It was a lot to think about, but the lilac haired teen hoped this investigation doesn't end up getting herself arrested for real.

* * *

**This ends the sixth chapter of Satellite Girl. All I can say that this chapter brought new questions that will be answered in future chapters. We will get to know more about Liqiu in the next chapter. That and also another flashback chapter that involves Liqiu's mother and another important character to this story. All I can say is read and review.**


	7. VII: Revelation

**VII: Revelation**

Several minutes later, Liqiu was sitting in an empty investigation room. The officer removed the handcuffs, and he left the room. She looked down at her wrists, and she saw the bright red marks caused by the tights handcuffs. They did hurt for a little bit. Liqiu thought about what could happen to all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Liqiu didn't like the situation she was in right now, but she needed to stay as calm as possible. It would do her more good in her case. Also, she was curious about something called the Shen Case. She heard Lazar saying that he was going to call the family about it. Liqiu knew that Shen was her and her mother's last name, but that didn't mean much. There could be someone who had the same last name as her that wasn't related to her.

Moments later, a female detective walked into the interrogation room. She was a middle-aged woman with wavy shoulder-length red-violet hair and light brown colored eyes. The woman had on a simple navy blue colored dress shirt and black slacks. As she took her seat, the woman looked over at lilac haired teenager sitting across from her.

"So this is the girl my boss wanted to interrogate. I doubt this girl knows what is going on," she said.

Liqiu saw the woman adjusted and organize her Manilla folder and a few small zipper bags that says evidence. Her eyes focused on the contents of each bag. She then looked up at the woman, and the woman looked back with her light brown colored eyes. The red-violet haired woman smiled at the lilac haired girl. Liqiu felt a warm feeling once the female detective smiled at her. She didn't understand why, but the Chinese teenager believed that the detective wasn't like the others.

The female detective said, "My name is Detective Marissa Belmonte, and I work with Special Investigations. I will be asking you some important questions, Liqiu."

"Okay," replied Liqiu.

Detective Belmonte asked, "Can you describe the type of cards you use in your deck?"

"Sure thing. My Sino Legends deck has cards based on different Chinese lores and legends. Some include the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac and the Dragon Kings of the Four Seasons from The Journey of the West," explained Liqiu.

The detective asked, "Were you aware that the deck you were using was missing 11 years ago as part of an ongoing investigation?"

"No, as I mentioned to your boss. My mother gave me her deck right before she died," the teen replied.

Detective Belmonte's expression changed once Liqiu mentioned how she obtained the deck. She was surprised by the revelation, and she then looked at the second zipper bag. It contained a letter that was written by the deceased around the same time. She also had the autopsy report of the dead woman in her file. Marissa discovered something when she read it, and it made sense. Her eyes shift towards the necklace the Chinese teen had around her neck.

"The necklace has locket. Maybe this can prove the girl's statement," she said.

Liqiu noticed how observant the detective was acting. She hasn't asked any more questions once she revealed where she got her deck. The teen assumed that Detective Belmonte must have discovered something, which made her look down at the file. Liqiu was a bit uncertain at first, but the woman has been doing her job since she first arrived in the room. It was a good thing, and Detective Belmonte has been helpful since the start of the interview.

Belmonte asked, "Can you take off your locket and open it for me, please?"

"Why you are asking me this?" questioned Liqiu.

She replied, "I want to see something and order a DNA test to confirm my findings."

Liqiu didn't expect that kind of response from the detective. She also knew why she would ask for her locket and the request to do a DNA test. Marissa found out that the missing deck was never missing. The detective knew that Liqiu was the daughter of the dead woman that went missing 19 years ago. Liqiu cooperated, and she removed her necklace and opened the locket. She saw the photo of her mother and her posing in front of her mother's duel runner, Heavenly Baihu.

It made her a bit teary-eyed, but the Chinese teen pushed her necklace in front of Detective Belmonte. The red-violet haired woman saw the small photo inside the locket. It was a photo of Daiyu Shen, the woman who ran away from home 19 years ago and Liqiu, who was about 4 in the picture. Marissa saw how happy both mother and daughter were in this photo. A dying mother giving her daughter a deck of cards wasn't a crime. Once they can do the DNA test, Detective Belmonte can tell her boss to close the case for good.

Detective Belmonte saw a flower shape mark on Liqiu's right forearm. It was in the shape of a chrysanthemum. Liqiu's mother had a faded out version of the same chrysanthemum shaped mark when she died. It wasn't a coincidence that the Chinese teen had that same mark in the same spot. Right away, she stood up and walked out of the interrogation room.

Standing outside the interrogation room was her boss Lazar. Despite being one of the top detectives in Special Investigations, she didn't like being bossed around by him. Belmonte was aware of his rude behavior towards the low-ranking officers. She doesn't talk about it with anyone since she may get fired for that. Lazar and Marissa looked at each other.

"I did not expect that turn of events there," said Lazar.

Belmonte replied, "I'm not surprised that you were listening in to the interrogation, boss."

"I helped closed this case 11 years ago, detective. I know all the same details you learned from those files."

She asked, "What we are going to do now?"

"The Shen Family wants to meet Liqiu and talk to her. So take her to your office after they test Liqiu's DNA. After that, Liqiu can pick up her stuff at the Impound. Make sure you give her waiver, so she doesn't have to pay any fees for her duel runner and deck. You will be allowed to escort her back to the Satellite under Goodwin's orders," he explained to her.

Lazar walked away, and Detective Belmonte saw the 16 year old sitting there by herself. The middle-aged woman sighed and walked back to the interrogation room. Liqiu's dark brown eyes looked down at the detective.

"What do you need now?" she asked the woman.

Detective Belmonte replied, "I need to ask about doing a DNA test. Since we don't have sufficient evidence to keep you here, we need to test your DNA with your consent."

"That is fine with me," said Liqiu.

Marissa also needed to get that DNA sample and compare it to Daiyu's DNA to prove that Liqiu is Daiyu's daughter. Even though there was evidence that proves it, Detective Belmonte still had to do it so she can close the case. She walked out once more, leaving Liqiu by herself once more. Marissa had to get the materials needed for a DNA test and do that before the Shens arrive.

As for Liqiu, the 16 year old sighed and picked up her necklace from the table. She looked down at the photo inside the locket. The Chinese girl always had this photo of her and her mother ever since she got this necklace as a birthday gift. It was one of her prized possessions along with her deck and a stuffed white tiger she had since she was born. She missed her so much.

Liqiu closed the locket and picked up the necklace. She began to reminiscing of good old days with her mother. The teen recalled the days she spent with her mother at her job while her father worked in the factory. Liqiu remembered who took that photo of her and her mother.

* * *

_It was another day in the shop. My mom was working while I was sitting in the back, eating one of the steamed pork buns she made of us. Since dad was working in the factory, I had to stay with my mother while she was working at her shop. It wasn't all that bad since my mom made sure she brought my favorite toys and my deck of cards so we can duel for fun later._

_As I was eating my pork bun, I looked over at mom. She was dealing with another customer. They were yelling at her, and she was trying to calm them down. I had no clue what they were saying to each other. After that, the rude customer stormed out. She sighed, and she looked towards my direction. I stared at her with my dark brown colored eyes as I held on to my pork bun._

_My mom said, "I'm sorry if you heard that, Xing."_

_"What happened?" I asked her._

_She replied, "We didn't agree on something, and the man got mad and left."_

_"Why?" I asked her again._

_My mom didn't say anything once I asked her why. I returned to eating my pork bun in peace. She sighed and watched as a black haired woman walks into her shop. Her brown colored eyes looked around the shop. She wasn't one of my mom's regular customers. The woman roamed around the store and looked at the items my mom had. While she was doing that, I took another pork bun from the lunch box. _

_Within a few minutes, the woman approached the counter with four film cartridges. My mom looked down and saw the shiny new instant camera in the woman's possession. The blonde haired woman noticed me sitting there with a pork bun in my hand. She just smiled before looking up at my mom._

_"Is that your daughter?" the black haired woman asked._

_My mom replied, "Yes, that is my daughter, Liqiu. Since her father works in the factory, I have to bring her to work."_

_"She's beautiful, and I have a daughter who's about her age," the customer said. _

_My mom wondered, "Are you a photographer?"_

_"Yes, I'm a photographer, and I was wondering if I can take a few pictures of you and your daughter," responded the dark haired woman, "by the way, my name is Jinjoo."_

_She said, "That is fine with me, and my name is Daiyu."_

_Minutes later, my mom and I were outside the shop. Ms. Jinjoo was getting her camera ready for the pictures. I remember she took like five pictures of the two of us. The nice woman gave my mom three of them to keep for herself. We watched Ms. Jinjoo walk away, and that was the last time we saw her._

* * *

Liqiu sighed to herself. Right after that, Marisa came back with a person from the medical examiner's office. She remembered that they needed to get her DNA, so could test it. The lilac haired teen knew that her mother died and that there will be a DNA match. Liqiu opened her mouth, and her dark brown eyes watched as that person swabbed her mouth for that sample. It was only two swabs, and the person placed them inside a zipped up plastic bag.

Right after that, the Chinese teen watched the person leave the room. Shortly after that, Liqiu was able to leave the room, and she followed Detective Belmonte to her office. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Liqiu was glad that the interrogation was over. As for Marissa, she noticed how quiet the Satellite teen was. Since she arrived in the city, the girl has been cooperating with authorities. Belmonte knew the girl didn't have much to hide. She also believed that Liqiu was innocent from the get-go.

"Now we have to wait for the Shens," she said to herself.

* * *

In the Tops, a fair-skinned woman in her early-fifties adjusted her navy blue colored suit jacket. Her lilac hair was in a simple bun, and she looked herself in the mirror. Immediately, the middle-aged woman hears the sound of the door knocking.

"Come in," said the woman

The door opens, and a young woman with dark blue hair and light tan skin approaches the older woman. She was around her mid-20s, and her dark brown eyes focused on the woman looking at her reflection.

She asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, mother?"

"Of course I want to do this Chunhua. I want to meet this Liqiu girl, and I want to know if she is my sister's daughter," replied the older woman.

* * *

**This ends the seventh chapter of Satellite Girl. We got introduced to 4 new characters (Detective Marissa Belmonte, Jinjoo *who appeared in the flashback*, Chunhua, and Chunhua's mother). As for the flashback scene, Liqiu was around 4 years old when that photo of her and mother was taken. Well the next chapter will be another flashback chapter and it will focus on Daiyu and Chunhua's mother since I want people to know a little more about them before what will happen in the next chapters. Well for now, read and review.**


	8. VIII: The Shen Sisters

**VIII: The Shen Sisters [Flashback]**

**[30 Years Ago]**

A teenage girl complained, "I don't know if I can do this, Renxiang."

"You've made it this far in the tournament Daiyu. Have a little faith in yourself," I replied.

Daiyu groaned and smacked her forehead gently before looking at me. I was never good with coming up with words of encouragement. Our family wanted to see Daiyu winning the entire tournament. It was not every day that a duelist like my younger sister battling against China's top duelists. None of us expected Daiyu to be a prodigious duelist. Yes her dueling styling may be considered as reckless, but Daiyu always trusted in her cards and her dueling intuition.

At least I had some faith in my younger sister. I knew she could win this entire tournament.

"For the final battle of the second round, it's Daiyu Shen against Mingzhu Li!" exclaimed the announcer.

I said, "It's your time to shine Daiyu. Good luck."

"Thanks, Renxiang. I'll make sure to win this duel too," replied Daiyu.

I walked back to where my seat was. My younger sister walked towards the arena. All I could do was cheer for my younger sister. Everyone from our city wanted to see Daiyu win the tournament. Daiyu approached her side of the field with a confident smile on her face. She was ready to go, and I knew she was going to be winning this duel.

From start to finish, Daiyu was able to capture and captivate the audience with her duel. From start to finish, she was able to defeat Mingzhu without losing any of her life points. I was far from surprised since I knew my sister had the upper hand. She knew how the duel was going to end. She was now able to move on to the quarterfinals, in which the top 8 duelists battle it out.

After that, I knew who were the frontrunners of the tournament. Once Daiyu defeated Mingzhu, she was most likely to move on to the finals. This tournament was far from over since she has to face the top duelist from the Yunnan Province in the quarterfinals. I wasn't too worried because Daiyu has been doing well in this tournament so far. It seems that she wasn't slowing down and it won't be like that for a while.

* * *

**[26 Years Ago]**

In the next couple of years, Daiyu continued her path as a professional duelist. As for me, I was in Japan, designing duel monster cards for KaibaCorp. We haven't seen one another for almost two years. Even when I was working on new card designs, I always wondered what my little sister was doing. I always believed that our paths would cross one day. But I would never we would meet under these circumstances.

Tonight, KaibaCorp was hosting a dinner for the participants of an upcoming tournament they were hosting. Along with the participants, the colleagues who helped with the event's preparations were also here. I was here because I designed the prize, which was a brand new Synchro monster card that will be released next month.

I was standing there, talking with one of my colleagues. We talked about almost everything, from the upcoming tournament to even small talk. I was wearing a blue-green short-sleeved knee-length lace dress and a pair of black pumps. I managed to style my hair in an easy and quick bun. While my colleague and I were talking, a waiter approached with a tray of champagne cocktails. My friend took a glass, and the waiter looked at me.

"No, thank you," I said.

My colleague replied, "Don't be such a buzzkill Renxiang."

"Risa, you know I don't like champagne. So a champagne cocktail is out of the question," I responded.

Risa rolled her eyes. I sighed, and I walked away. I wanted to see if I knew someone else. As I was walking, another person was walking toward me. We accidentally bumped into one another. My dark brown eyes looked straight at the young lady. I moved a few steps back so I can see the young lady.

She was wearing a dark green strapless dress and a pair of black heels. Around her neck, the lady donned a gold chain necklace with a crescent-shaped charm attached to it. Her dark purple hair was in side curls. I was surprised to see how stunning she looked. The dark haired woman took a good look at me. Her dark brown eyes went wide suddenly.

"Renxiang!" she exclaimed.

I replied, "Long time no see, Daiyu."

Right there, we smiled, and Daiyu pulled me into a hug. I hugged my younger sister. It has been two years since we went our separate ways. So she was participating in the tournament as well. I knew right there that this tournament was going get interesting. But I was happy to see Daiyu again.

"We need to catch up and have a sister's day out while I'm in Japan," said Daiyu.

I responded, "I can do that since I'm off tomorrow."

* * *

**[19 Years Ago]**

It has been seven years since I've moved to Domino City. Since then, I met and married the man of life, an accountant named Zhengzhong. We even have a child, a girl named Chunhua. I resigned from my job at KaibaCorp not long ago. I finally realized that I had no chance of moving up the job ladder. Now, I work as a freelance artist so I can try to make ends' meet. I even got side job teaching art to children and adults at an art museum.

Daiyu also was living in Domino City at the time. She arrived in the city 3 1/2 years ago. Like me, she also got married. Her husband was Yingjie, one of my old coworkers from KaibaCorp. I had no issues with him since we did work together and we got along just fine back in those days. In recent months, I began worrying about Daiyu and her mental health. Yingjie reassured me that everything was okay. Despite his reassurances, I don't believe him.

I decided to check on Daiyu and see if she was okay. She told me that she was going to us at a coffee shop she goes to that is near her house. I even decided to bring Chunhua with me since Daiyu hasn't seen her niece in a couple of months. As I walked to the coffee shop, my daughter and I took our seats. Daiyu then walked into the coffee shop about 15 minutes later. I noticed the dark sunglasses and the pink colored scarf she was wearing around her neck. I didn't say a word to my sister.

Daiyu approached Chunhua, who was looking at her aunt. She jumped out of her seat and hugged my sister. I saw a small smile on her face when she hugged my daughter back. She pulled away from my daughter and took a seat.

"You know why you are here, Renxiang," she said.

I replied, "I'm worried about you, Daiyu. I know you haven't been yourself in recent months."

"I'm just going through some personal stuff right now, sis," said Daiyu.

I stated, "You could've asked for her help if you were having problems right now."

"These are problems I can solve on my own Renxiang. I don't need your help," she retorted.

She crossed her arms and rolled her concealed eyes after her cold response. I didn't know why she was acting cold towards me. I sighed, and I looked down at my daughter. The last thing I wanted was to cause a scene in front of Chunhua. I looked over at my younger sister once more. I needed to change my approach, and I knew how.

I asked, "Do you want anything, Daiyu?"

"An Iced Chai Latte will do," she replied.

Chunhua asked, "Can I get a lemonade, mommy?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," I replied to my daughter.

I stood up, and I walked towards the front of the cashier, and I told her what I wanted. She smiled and charged me the price for the food and drinks I ordered. It took a while, but I returned to our table. I noticed Chunhua was the only person sitting there. Daiyu was nowhere inside the food establishment. I looked down at my daughter, and she looked back at me with a huge frown.

She said to me, "Uncle Yingjie came inside and took Aunt Daiyu. He had a scary look on his face."

I frowned and I thought about what Daiyu was going through. My sister was in an abusive relationship with someone I knew. After seeing my daughter traumatized, I knew I needed to do something. The day after the coffee shop incident, I went to her house to check on her. Daiyu gave me her key to her house when she moved in. She told me I could come in whenever I wanted. I did, and I saw everything was a mess. There were shattered glass and broken stuff everywhere.

I thought about what her creepy ass husband has done to her. As I walked into her place, I tried my best avoiding any of the wreckage that was in front of me. Soon enough, I made it safely into the master bedroom. There were clothes all over the floor. I was shocked to see all of this until my eyes focused on the night table. There was an envelope on top of, and it had my name on front. Instead of reading the letter here, I sat on top of the large bed, and I called the police. The day in the coffee shop was the last time I lost my sister.

* * *

**This ends the eighth chapter of Satellite Girl. Before I can go with the commentary, I wanted to give you an age list for each flashback in this chapter.**

**30 Years Ago**

_**Renxiang- 20**_

**_Daiyu- 16_**

**26 Years Ago**

**_Renxiang- 24_**

**_Daiyu- 20_**

**19 Years Ago (two years ****before Zero Reverse)**

**_Renxiang- 31_**

**_Daiyu- 27_**

**_Chunhua- 5_**

**Now to the commentary. I decided to put another flashback chapter because I wanted the readers to know ****more about Renxiang and Daiyu before the next couple of chapters (include 2 very important chapters). So the two chapters will be about the**** meeting between Liqiu, Renxiang, Chunhua, and one more character. For ****now, read and review.**


	9. IX: The Encounter

**IX: The Encounter**

"Daiyu had a child when she was missing," she said.

The thought of her younger sister having a child was crazy, especially for Renxiang. Eleven years ago, Officer Lazar told her that Daiyu lived in the Satellite and passed away due to an illness she had. Despite her initial feelings on the touchy subject, the 51 year old still wanted to meet Liqiu, even though she was this bastard's daughter. Chunhua looked at her mother and tried to think about what was going on right now. She was 5 when her aunt went missing and 13 when her aunt died.

The 24 year old lady wasn't sure what to say about this. She was surprised to find out that she has a younger cousin. Chunhua didn't want to believe it, but her mother insisted on meeting this Liqiu girl. She looked down on her right forearm suddenly. The young lady has an orchid-shaped birthmark.

"If this girl is indeed my younger cousin, she must have the chrysanthemum mark," said Chunhua.

Both mother and daughter walked out of the bedroom. Outside the bedroom, a man around his mid-70s looked at the mother-daughter duo. Renxiang wasn't surprised to see the man in front of them.

He asked, "Are you going to meet her?"

"Yes, father," Renxiang replied.

The old man then asked, "Can I come and see her as well?"

"Are you sure you want to do that, grandfather?" questioned Chunhua.

He replied, "It's not every day that you get to see a grandchild. Plus, I want to give her something while we are there."

Both Renxiang and Chunhua don't know to say about this. The 75 year old man said it with such certainty. Also, both of them wondered what he was going to give the girl. There was no reason why he shouldn't go with them to the Sector Security building. They wanted to meet Liqiu, and they want to know if she was Daiyu's daughter.

All three of them walked out of the luxury house. Instead of having a driver to take them to their destination, Chunhua was going to drive to the Sector Security building. Mr. Shen and Renxiang waited while the 24 year old lady was going to get her car from the garage. A few minutes later, Chunhua drove towards the front of the house. Renxiang opened the passenger side of the car. Her father was the first to go inside the car. She went in afterward.

The 24 year old drove off once everyone was buckled up. Chunhua focused her eyes on the road ahead of her. Usually, their driver would take them to wherever they needed to go. Today was different since they were going to the Sector Security building. She doesn't know how long they were going to be there. Chunhua hoped that all goes well for today.

Back in the Sector Security building, Liqiu was in Detective Belmonte's office. The female detective bought the 16 year old some macarons and a black tea from a local French bakery that was near here. It wasn't much, but it was a nice gesture on her part. After being stuck in an interrogation room for hours would make anyone hungry. Liqiu seemed to enjoy the fancy French baked treats. She wasn't sure what people from the Satellite ate daily. Once she finished with the macarons and the tea, the Chinese teen threw out the box and the cup.

"Thank you for the macrons and the tea, Detective Belmonte," said Liqiu.

She replied, "You're welcome."

The female detective walked to her desk and waited patiently for the Shen Family to arrive. She thought about what could happen during the encounter. Marissa had heard stories about the Shen Family and how a former KaibaCorp employee ended up becoming a founder and owner of a prominent duel runner company. All she could do was to make sure Liqiu and the Shen Family are comfortable. Detective Belmonte also thought about a possible scenario that could happen.

Before she could finish that thought, Marissa heard a sudden knocking sound.

"Come inside," she said.

Her eyes focused on a fellow Sector Security officer as he walked inside. She walked towards him while wondering what he needed from her. Liqiu looked over at the officer, and her dark brown eyes went wide. He was the one who handcuffed once she arrived at the Sector Security building. The Sector Security officer looked straight at the lilac-haired teenager. He glared at the Satellite resident for a quick moment until his eyes focused on Detective Belmonte.

"I am here to tell you that the Shen Family has arrived," said the officer.

She replied, "Tell them to meet me in the room next door. We will be there in a few minutes."

"Will do, Detective Belmonte," he responded.

The Sector Security officer walked out of her office, and Detective Belmonte sighed to herself. It was finally time for a family to be reunited. It may be only temporary, but at least the Shens have a little more closure now. Her eyes shifted towards Liqiu. She saw the calm and relaxed expression on the teenager's face. It was a strange reaction since Liqiu was going to meet some of her family members for the first time. Maybe this is a new thing for Liqiu since she probably had been on her own for 11 years.

"Are you ready to go Liqiu?" she asked her.

Liqiu looked at her, and she gave a simple nod. It was the first time that she nodded instead of saying something to her. With that, the lilac-haired teenager stood from where she sat. Both she and Detective Belmonte walked out of the office and headed to the room on the right. Liqiu's eyes focused on the family that was inside the room. She thought about what might happen while they have their talk.

Liqiu wasn't sure what she could talk about, but she knew they would her ask her questions. Probably about herself and to some extent, her mother. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Once she opened her eyes, Liqiu's expression was calm but with a hint determination. Detective Belmonte opened the door and walked into the room first. The Chinese teenager followed from behind.

Renxiang, Chunhua, and Mingyu watched as the Sector Security detective walked into the rule. The older woman's eyes focused on the teenage girl standing right next to the detective. She noticed the oil-stained coveralls the teenager had on. Renxiang thought about her niece's profession. As for physical features, the older woman could easily see the resemblance between her sister and her daughter. She had no doubts that Liqiu was her niece.

Chunhua also could see the same resemblance between her aunt and her younger cousin. Her brown colored eyes looked down at the teen's right forearm. The 24 year old woman saw the Chrysanthemum shape mark on her forearm. That was all the proof she needed. Just like her mother, Chunhua also wants to know more about her younger cousin.

Liqiu saw the three adults sitting at the table. She took the empty seat that was there. The lilac haired girl sat down, and her dark brown eyes looked directly at them. There was an awkward silence between the four of them for a good two minutes. Mingyu, Renxiang's father and Chunhua's grandfather smiled all of a sudden.

"You look just like your mother young lady," he said to her.

Liqiu replied, "Thank you, sir."

"There is no need to be formal. You can call me grandpa," Mingyu responded.

She said, "Of course, grandpa. A lot of people that she knew from the Satellite said I look just like her."

Renxiang looked at her niece and asked, "Can you tell me how you got your mother's deck?"

"It was on the day that she died. She gave me her deck and told them that they were my cards now. I had no clue that Sector Security was looking for the deck," responded Liqiu.

The older woman then asked, "Why you didn't know that?"

"One week after her death, my father abandoned me in the apartment, and I left my home the next day," she responded.

Renxiang frowned once the teen mentioned her father. It had been 19 years since the teen's father ran away with her mother. She wasn't surprised that he would abandon his daughter in a time of need. The Satellite wasn't exactly the safest place to live even for a young child. Renxiang questioned how this teen endured living in the Satellite for all those years. As much she wanted to ask the Chinese teenager that, the older woman didn't want to ask too many questions.

As for the young woman, Chunhua was happy to meet her younger cousin for the first time. Even though she was more focused on her birthmark, the 24 year old also wanted to know more about Liqiu as well.

"What do for a living?" asked Chunhua.

Liqiu replied, "I sell and barter legitimate duel runner parts in a small shop in the Satellite. During my free time, I like working on my duel runner or build stuff in my workshop. Just recently, a good friend of mine asked me to take care of kids that he was taking care off."

Renxiang's eyes widen with joy as she heard her niece say that she likes working on her duel runner. Her daughter looked right at her mother and groaned to herself. She smacked her forehead gently, which confused Liqiu. The Chinese teenager wasn't sure what she said that made them react that way.

"I'm sorry about that. My mom gets excited when it comes to duel runners," said Chunhua.

Liqiu replied, "I get it because I feel the same way about them too."

Renxiang smiled for a moment, but she thought about her niece's living conditions and her job. She believed someone passionate in dueling and working on duel runners should live in the city. Not long ago, a Satellite resident named Yusei Fudo won the Fortune Cup. If someone from the Satellite was able to accomplish such an achievement, Renxiang wanted to know if they're Satellite residents who can be useful in the city.

As much as she wanted to bring Liqiu to the city and live there, Renxiang wasn't sure if that was possible. She didn't want to force the teen to move to New Domino City. Mrs. Shen could tell that Liqiu is a smart teenager. Liqiu maybe can figure out what her true intentions are. But Renxiang also knew that she also needed to take a risk. Even though she will never get her sister back, the older woman wanted to allow her niece to stay in the city and learn more about her family.

"Can I ask you something, Liqiu?" wondered Renxiang.

Liqiu replied, "Yes, you can."

"Do you have any thoughts about living in New Domino City?" she asked her niece.

* * *

**This ends the 9th chapter of Satellite Girl. Finally, Liqiu and the Shen Family have finally met for the first time. Even though things seem to be going well, the next chapter may change how this story will move on. For now, read and review.**


	10. Important Notice

I know some readers may be expecting an update for this story. Yes, I'm aware that I haven't posted a new chapter since August 2019. So I decided it was the time to let you know what will be the final status of the story, and what's to be expected in the future.

**Regarding Satellite Girl**

Sadly, I will have to say that I won't be posting more chapters of _Satellite Girl_. During the past six months, I haven't been feeling too satisfied with the overall story progression. I thought the first 1 to 4 chapters were okay, but I felt I went off in a completely different direction with the story. I also wanted to modify Liqiu's deck to fit a specific theme in Chinese Lore. I do love the Chinese Zodiac theme (even though we already have an XYZ version of it knowing as Zoodiacs), but I felt like I overdid her deck by incorporating Chinese dragons and gods. I want to use this opportunity to include Synchro Monsters that would fit the Chinese Zodiac theme.

**Future Endeavors**

For my future endeavors, I will be planning and working on a series of one-shots that focus on the daily lives of Liqiu and 3 other OCs. This short story series will act as a prequel in a way for a bigger story know as Beasts of the Four Seasons (not an official story title). I don't have a set date for when this one-shot series and the main story will be around, but it should be around late 2020-early 2021 at most.


End file.
